


Another Dog?

by irltimothy



Series: werewolves [1]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 18:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16270205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irltimothy/pseuds/irltimothy
Summary: Dave is wolfed out yet again and something in the yard sets him off. What is that?





	Another Dog?

**Author's Note:**

> this is a continuation of my other werewolf dave story so id suggest reading that too while youre at it !
> 
> hey i take commissions pwease consider -> https://chillpilltime.tumblr.com/post/178866776526/commission-info

            Hal put down his book as he heard howling coming from upstairs. Dave was in the middle of a change again, this time the two of them made sure he was chained up tight. No more geese. No more dead animals period. Usually Dave had taken to being quiet occupying himself with whatever went through his head while he was all…wolfed out. But something was setting him off bad. So, Hal trudged up the stairs into the guest bedroom that they set up to keep Dave in.  It was worse than Hal thought. Instead of having at least some humanoid shape to him Dave had gone full wolf. He sat and stared out the window, ears perked up, snarl on his muzzle. At least he was still chained up. Dave was massive when he was a full wolf. His dark brown fur rose up along his spine and his tail thrashed wildly. Something was pissing him off bad. “What is it?” Hal asked. Dave let out a growl unable to tear his gaze from the window. Hal slowly approached. Dave wouldn’t hurt him on purpose, but he was pretty mad, and Hal didn’t want to get bit.

Hal saw a shape out in their yard. It looked kind of like a dog? It was hard to see without a light on, but it was definitely a dog out there. Dave didn’t usually bark at other dogs but this one was massive…as big as Dave was. Hal squinted out into the dark. It was just sitting there, staring right into the window. He looked at Dave then back at the dog out the window. Not only were they the same size but they looked pretty identical from what Hal could make out. Except this one had sandy fur. “Wait a second…sandy fur, big as a wolf…is that your brother?” Hal said. Dave let out another growl. His nose fogged up the window with how close he was pressing himself. Hal almost wanted to laugh. But he was more confused than amused. Why was Eli outside? Shouldn’t he be chained up too, or does he not have anybody to chain him up? Asking these questions out loud would be pointless as Dave couldn’t reply. Still, Hal couldn’t help but wonder.

The two watched Eli for a few moments until Hal scratched Dave behind the ears. “Don’t worry about him. He’s not coming inside, and you aren’t going outside.” Dave let out a low whine, but he curled up on the ground regardless. He must have understood what Hal had said because he simply closed his eyes. Hal sat with Dave for a while, petting his head, until Dave’s breathing evened out. He figured Dave had fallen asleep as he got up off the floor. He went back down stairs and picked up his book just for the howling to start again. But it wasn’t Dave this time. It was coming from outside. Hal groaned inwardly and decided to try to ignore it for a while. But Eli was persistent and continued to howl as loud as he could. He wondered if he could sneak outside and grab the hose. He’d have to try, or else Eli would be howling all night. So, Hal put his book down once more. He slipped on his shoes and threw on Dave’s coat. It was too big for him, but Hal loved it. He took it any chance he had.

Hal snuck out the back door. The cold air hit his face making him clutch the stolen coat closer. He walked around the side of the house to pick up the hose, careful not to make any noise. He could hear Eli howl even louder out here. Somebody was bound to call animal control at this rate. Were they working at this hour? Maybe they’d call the police? That would be even worse. Hal picked up the hose and turned the knob for the water. He held the handle in both hands as he crept towards the howling. Eli didn’t stop when Hal could finally see him. Hal squeezed the trigger for the water aiming straight at Eli.

Eli let out a little yelp. He shook himself off then turned and snarled at Hal. Oh boy. “Stay back, Eli! If, that is you a-and not just a big wolf in my yard.” Hal said.

Eli continued to growl. He lowered his head and started to stalk towards Hal. Hal shook but held on to the hose. “No. No stay back. Go home or-or I’ll spray you again!” Eli simply snorted at Hal. He moved even closer before Hal spray him again. It didn’t work this time. Eli just ignore the spray of water, shaking himself off a little bit. Hal tripped backwards on the hose as he tried to back away from Eli. He crawled backwards now. But Eli kept coming. Would he die like this or was Eli just trying to scare him?

Hal didn’t have to think long. Something massive crashed into Eli and bowled him over. It was Dave! He must have gotten out. Hal breathed a sigh of relief. Dave rolled around the lawn with Eli. The two growled and spat at each other. They bit and tore at each other’s fur, until one of them yelped. Dave caught Eli’s ear between his teeth and yanked hard, tearing away a chunk of it. Eli backed away still snarling. He stared Dave down before perking up his ears and staring into the distance. The sky had started to get lighter bit by bit. Eli backed away slowly before turning and running off. Dave barked at him but stopped. He turned to Hal and sniffed him all over, butting his head against Hal’s shoulder. “I’m ok, just a little shook up that’s all.” Hal said. He scratched Dave’s head and examined the blood around his muzzle. All from Eli’s ear. “Well he’s gonna feel that in the morning.” Hal laughed.

***

Tretij had just finished pouring his bowl of cereal when he heard the door open and slam shut. “I’m home. I need help.” Eli said. Tretij said nothing back as he poured milk into the bowl. He waited for Eli to come into the kitchen patiently. “Hey, did you hear me? I’m serious!” Eli said.

“What did you do get stuck in thorn bush again?” Tretij said.

“No, worse. I fought with Dave.”

“I’m in the kitchen.”

Eli walked into the kitchen and Tretij saw immediately what he meant. He ear was pretty much half gone and crusted with blood. It would need stitches which Tretij could do. He let out a sigh before putting his spoon back in the bowl. “Why did you go fight your brother when it made more sense for you to, I don’t know run around the woods again?”

“I’m bored of that already.”

“You’re a werewolf how could you possibly be bored of hunting. It’s what you do.”

“Oh, just help me with my ear, would you?”

Tretij rolled his eyes but nodded. “Fine, next time you won’t be so lucky.”


End file.
